


No Exit

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting occurs...but what is the real story of Kate Sanders? Did she kill herself on purpose or by accident? Reader gets to decide here. First fic in LM fic! Please read and review! [oneshot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I would like the reader to decide what actually happened here! Please Review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this, Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.

"I wish on the stars that you could see me for who I really am," thought Kate.

Some nights she liked to be outside. If you think about it, she had no one to love her for who she really is, not the true Kate. People often called Kate a Witch with the Capital B. It wasn't as if any person was crazy to go outside in the cold, freezing cold. It was past 11, the usual time that Kate would go to sleep. Too much was on her mind, like her mother never being there, and whether, the guys she ever been with love her. To everyone, Kate Sanders was just a good person to have sex with. But no, tonight was her night to contemplate on her real value in life. She was a no one. That was why she stayed outside.

"No one loves me, my life is worthless," thought Kate.

Gordo decided to take a walk. His parents were fighting again and he didn't want to hear the yells. He decided to go to the park near his house.

"After all who would be in the park after 11?" thought Gordo.

Little did he know…that he would find a girl nearly frozen in the park? That girl is Kate Sanders. Little did Gordo know that Kate would never be loved again? The only thing that Gordo knew was that Kate was not any one, but somebody who should have been loved. Little did Gordo know, that he couldn't solve all the problems of tomorrow? He would just be.


End file.
